From the Heart
by gamechamp85
Summary: Danny can't take it anymore and does something so un like him. Will Lindsey let him in her heart after this.Added one last chapter. Second completed fic
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:Karoke Night

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or the characters or the songs SheDaisy- I Dare You

Jesse McCartney- Beautiful Soul

Lonestar- I'll Die Tryin

Summary: the team does karoke

A/N: This is my first fanfiction.

* * *

The team just finished up with a tough case and decided to go to the bar where Mac plays. What no one knew is that it was karaoke night. Things between Lindsey and Danny have changed. Lindsey tries not to get to close to Danny for fear she might breakdown and Danny just keeps things professional like Lindsey wanted by only calling her Lindsey or Monroe, but he wants that to change. As they entered the club they saw the karaoke sign out front.

"Karaoke Night all songs available" read Flack as they entered the bar.

"Why dont we all just give it a try. It could be fun" said Stella

"I'll do it" replied Hawkes

"Flack,Danny,Lindsey" asked Stella

"I'll do it"replied Danny Might be able to change Montanas mind bout us

Lindsey looked shocked at what Dannys answer was Damn he looks hot

"Maybe" replied Lindsey

"Sure"replied Flack Has to be a fun song that has to do with my job

"Well Mac" asked Stella

"No" replies Mac

"I'll just go get drinks" replies Hawkes

"Why"

"I'm tired"

"Arent we all"

"I'm still not singing"

"Fine if you don't" Stella grabs Mac by the tie and whispers in his ear with a grin. His eyes widen she wouldn't he thinks.Taking a big gulp he says he will.

Hawkes returns with their drinks just as the Dj finishes setting up.

"Ladies and Gentelmen welcome to Karoke night. As the night were on there were funny performances the one Mac liked was the one done by the three sailors singing In The Navy.

Hawkes sang Do your chain hang low

Flack sang the theme to Cops

Stella sang Supergirl

Mac sang All My Life

Danny went next

"Hey New York tonight I'll be singing two songs heres the first one"

As the first notes played Lindsey reconized it immediately as I'll die

tryin' by Lonestar. Since when did he know country

**You've been livin' way too long,**

**In broken-promise land.Your**

**dreams crushed an' scattered,**

**Like a million grains of sand.**

**I'd love to be your redemption, But**

**I am just a man, I may never be a hero. But**

**I'am a rock you can lean on. If**

**I don't love you like you deserve; If**

**I don't stop every tear you're cryin'; If**

**I don't make your life, A**

**Heaven on this earth,**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**I'll listen to your secret prayer,**

**An' share your deepest wish;**

**Search for a hundred years, Just**

**to find the perfect kiss. Of**

**everything within my power, There's**

**nothin' I won't give, To**

**be that part of you an' your life, Oh,**

**that takes what's wrong an' makes it right. If**

**I don't love you like you deserve; If**

**I don't stop every tear you're cryin'; If**

**I don't make your life, A**

**Heaven on this earth,**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**I may never be a hero, But**

**I'm a rock you can lean on. If**

**I don't love you like you deserve; If**

**I don't stop every tear you're cryin'; If**

**I don't make your life, A**

**Heaven on this earth,**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**Oh,**

**I'll die tryin'.**

**I'll die tryin'.**

Youre my hero Danny if you only knew how much thought Lindsey. Who could

feel her resolve breaking. As everybody stopped clapping Danny spoke.

"Okay here is the next song"

As the beat played Flack and Hawkes laughed both thinking the same thing

perfect.

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_I know that you are something special_**

**_To you I'd be always faithful_**

**_I want to be what you always needed_**

**_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah_**

**_You might need time to think it over_**

**_But im just fine moving forward_**

**_I'll ease your mind_**

**_If you give me the chance_**

**_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_Am I crazy for wanting you_**

**_Baby do you think you could want me too_**

**_I don't wanna waste your time_**

**_Do you see things the way I do_**

**_I just wanna know if you feel it too_**

**_There is nothing left to hide_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You beautiful soul,_**

**_yeah._**

After Danny had got down Lindsey had finally come to a decesion whether or

not it was time to let Danny in or not.

"This song is about to tell a guy something" Lindsey nods to the Dj who

starts the song.

**_God only knows how I've needed a friend_**

**_Who can see through the boldness and pride_**

**_Someone strong enough to put my faith in_**

**_Someone willing to let me inside_**

**_So be a man And_**

**_be my man_**

**_I dare you to need me like nobody else_**

**_I dare you to feel me like you've never felt_**

**_I dare you to want to want_**

**_Want to be good to me_**

**_Baby you've got your reasons dangling_**

**_from kite strings_**

**_Can you open your hands and let them fly_**

**_I know you won't always say and do the_**

**_right things But_**

**_some things are worth a try_**

**_If you can_**

**_Be my man_**

**_I dare you to know me like I've never known_**

**_I dare you to show me that I can be shown_**

**_Dare you to want to want_**

**_Want to be good to me_**

**_Tell me I'm_**

**_Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_**

**_And every time_**

**_Every time you know that you want to_**

**_Yeah, I dare you_**

**_I dare you to hold me like you never_**

**_will - again_**

**_Kiss me and leave the earth standing still_**

**_Dare_**

**_you to want to want_**

**_Yeah,_**

**_I dare you to want to want_**

**_Want_**

**_to be good to me_**

Lindse left the stage and walked out into the night. Danny went after her everybody wishing him luck. Danny got in his car and chased after Lindsey who got in his car he then drove her to Central Park. Where they took a walk and to talk.

"Danny I'm sorry what I put you through"

"I'ts okay"

"No it's not I was scared and I was hurt badly in the past. When I came to New York I

promised myself I wouldn't fall in love"says Lindsey with tears

falling down her cheeks. " Then here you come the second you come

in my life I knew I was in trouble then you call me Montana I knew I

was more than in trouble"

Danny grabbed and hugged her.

"Montana you changed me for the better" Danny than grabbed her chin and

brought her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss.Lindsey whimpered when

his lips left hers. Lindsey than grabbed Danny face bringing is lips

forcefully to hers. This time the kiss was passionate and full of

love.

"I love you Lindsey Monroe"

"I love you too Danny Messer"

"Come on ill drive you home"

Lindsey and Danny drove to her place in silence while holding hands. When

Danny reached Lindsey's place he walked her o her door.They shared

another kiss after Lindsey opened her door. When they pulled away

Lindsey said the one word that would change both their lives "stay" and he did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- decided to add another chapter.

Song belongs to Heartland

* * *

"I hate him" replied Danny while putting on a tie.

"You have said that everyday for the past week" replied Lindsey

"So and I'll say it till the day I die"

"better be a long time from now"

"thats what I am counting on. Damn stupid tie"

"Come here let me see"

Going up to his wife his wife helps him put on his tie.

"How did you manage to put a tie on for our wedding"

"clip on"replies Danny while smirking. Lindsey just rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I'm going to go check on our daughter. Why don't you go check on Kevin."

"Fine"

"And don't kill him and try to hide the body"

"Damn it why not I hate him"

"No you don't you never would of given him permission to marry her if you didn't"

"Fine.Love you"

"Love you to. See you soon" replies Lindsey

Walking down the hall to her daughters room to get ready for the wedding Lindsey thinks about her life. She and Danny have been married for twenty five years. They got married at the age of 34. She found out she was pregnant. Their first born daughter Belladonna Esta Messer. She is 25 and married to her highschool sweetheart. Danny hated him. When she went on her first date with him Danny said he had to go to the store. Two hours later Bella came home pissed I asked her what was wrong. A few minutes later Danny came home. I asked why he was late. He got lost was his answer. I told him what I thought. I told him that he decided to follow his daughter on his date he looked ashamed. I told him that Bella told me you were following her. He wanted to know how and Bella said it was kind of hard to miss the car that was following them said 'PAPA MESSER'. Secretly Danny liked him. Our second child was a boy Zanipolo Ugo Messer. He was born one month early and in the hospital for three before we got to take him home. He's married two.Danny loves his wife like a daughter. Our second child Melissa Stella Messer she's getting married today. He hates him or so he likes people to think.Our last daughter is 16 years. Not dating yet. She can't date until she graduates high school according to Danny. I don't think she minds either. She is the smartest of all the children. Her name is Aiden Louise Messer. Danny is definitely protective of her.

"Hey honey its time are you ready"

"yeah nervous"

"It always is"

"Lets go get you married"

"Lets go mom"

Heading to the wedding area I see Danny dragging poor David by the back of the neck.

"Danny what the hell do you think your doing"

"Whats it look like I'm doing Montana I'm dragging him down the aisle so I know he wont jet"

"Well go to your daughter its almost time"

"Fine" relies Danny leaving, but not before he whacks him upside the head.

"Sorry about"

"When I marry you daughter will it get better"

"Ha you should of seen what happened at my wedding"said Kevin

"So it wont get better"

"A little but you have to remember your taking his daughter."replied Kevin

Before anything else can be said the wedding march begins.

Walking down the aisle with his daughter to meet his future son-in-law he remembers his girl growing up.

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

FLASHBACK

"_Its a girl"_

_Looking at his new born daughter. She starts looking in his eyes and blue meets blue_

"_I'll never let you get married_

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

"_Come on baby mama will be home soon lets get you cleaned up"_

"_d"_

"_what was that"_

"_da"_

_looking at his daughter he looks happy and picks her up and twirls her around thats my girl'_

"_DADADADADA"_

"_Time to go to school"_

"_I don't want to go" _

"_you'll make new friends"_

"_no"_

_When he came back four hours later it was to a happy and chatty six year old who recounted everything that happened. That night he read her her favorite story. Cinderella._

How could that beautiful women with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

"_Dad when is mom coming home"_

"_Tuesday why"_

"_Well I"_

"_Come on i wont be mad"_

"_I started my p"_

"_Oh is that all" getting up Danny goes to his wifes drawer and gets out a box of pads and gives them to Melissa._

"_Here i think the directions are on there"_

END FLASHBACK

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

When Danny reaches the alter with his daughter he kisses her on the cheek. A tear falls from his eyes

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Sitting next to his wife he grabs her and kissed it. Then they turn to watch the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today"

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N I just wrote this off the top of my head in twenty minutes. 


End file.
